In storage areas, for example garages and the like, it is desirable to maximize the use of storage space. To accomplish this, it is desirable to store some objects raised above the floor so that additional objects can be stored therebeneath. Examples of lifting devices related to this purpose include U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,233 by Evans et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,070 by Contreras and U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,570 by Edwards. Each of the disclosed devices has some restriction to loading of cargo onto the lifting frame such that the devices are not well suited for readily supporting personal vehicles thereon such as motorcycles, riding mowers, all terrain vehicles and the like.
Vehicle dollies are known for simplifying the transport and handling of personal vehicles, however, the lifting devices described in the above noted patents are not well suited for accommodating known dolly designs. Examples of two motorcycle dollies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,069 by Oliphant et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,056 by Kloster. Neither of the motorcycle dollies disclosed can be adapted to other vehicle types in an efficient manner nor can known lift designs readily accommodate them.